


情燃

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	情燃

楚晚宁看着眼前长得一模一样的两个人，不禁一阵沉默。

“师尊，”墨燃烦躁地挠挠头，“我…这、这怎么会这样？”

饶是楚晚宁冷静自持惯了，此刻也禁不住额角突突，在心里怒吼：老子也想知道这他娘的是怎么回事！

踏仙君看着衣衫不整、眼角含春的楚晚宁，他的外袍被随意扔在了地上，丝绸里衣滑落肩头松松地挂在手臂上，点点红痕自白皙修长的脖子一直蔓延到胸前，浓密的长发散开铺在床上，有几缕落在胸前，若隐若现地遮住了胸前的小红点，一副诱人的模样。

但此时踏仙君的脑子却难得没想那档子事，事实上当他无缘无故地蹦了出来，看到那个该死的伪君子墨宗师这般压在楚晚宁身上，手还不规矩地滑向他身下时，他气得都快要冒烟了。

踏仙君可管不上自己为什么会忽然实体化地出现在楚晚宁和墨宗师面前，他长腿一跨，抓起墨宗师的领子将他扔到了一边，自己则压在了楚晚宁身上，用虎口掐住楚晚宁的下巴，摩挲着他泛红的眼尾，怒道：“眼尾红成这样，被他搞就这么舒服？”

楚晚宁尚未从情潮中回过神来，他烟雾迷蒙的双眼有些呆滞地看着压在他身上的踏仙君，脑子一时之间竟转不过弯来。

平日里，就算楚晚宁什么都不做，只消看上他一眼踏仙君就能将他按倒在地狠狠操弄，现在被他用这种眼神看着，踏仙君几乎感到自己的小腹快速地窜起了一股火，下身立刻硬热起来。于是他半点没犹豫地俯下身，撩开楚晚宁胸前的柔软的黑发，狠狠地、惩罚般地咬上了他胸前鲜艳的小红点。

“啊……”突如其来的刺激让楚晚宁情不自禁地轻吟出声。

在一旁呆滞半晌的墨宗师此时终于反应过来，用同样的方法抓起伏在楚晚宁身上的那个混蛋，狠狠地丢到一边，半分不留情。没办法，情事被打断，谁都会烦躁，他那家伙现在还半软不硬地支着呢，难受得紧。

“你是怎么出来的？”墨燃语气十分不善，他现在十分想将眼前这个打断他好事的混账用见鬼捆上沉到池塘去。

“本座想什么时候出来就什么时候出来，难道还需征得你的同意不成？”其实踏仙君也不知道自己为什么能够以实体与墨宗师同时出现，但显然他现在满脑子只想着要上楚晚宁，要把他操出水，操到哭出声来，竟然一时忘了还有这该死的墨宗师的存在，所以他现在也是暴躁非常。  
当然，除了他俩，同样难受的还有已经清醒不少的楚晚宁。看着眼前两个长相一样气质完全不同的男人彼此针锋相对，楚晚宁勉强撑起自己发软的身子，喝道：“闭嘴！”

“师尊……”

“楚晚宁！”

楚晚宁扬起一双情潮未褪的凤眼看着他俩，心中五味杂陈。这两个人，一个他就应付得够呛，如今两个一起出来，他可如何是好？

由于受到的冲击过大，又尚未从情欲中挣脱开来，楚晚宁的脑子还未曾完全清明，他此时的衣衫还是乱的，身上更是沾染上了两个人的痕迹，一头乌黑的长发也显得比方才更加凌乱，薄薄的嘴唇透着水润的光泽，胸前的红点更是由于方才被不加怜惜地狠狠咬上了一口而烙上了浅浅的牙印，总而言之就是一副被狠狠疼爱过的模样。

眼前的两个男人本就还饿着，如今眼前放着他们最爱的佳肴，自然是忍不住想要狠狠将他拆吃入腹，最好啃得连骨头都不剩。

墨燃从背后抱住他，将头埋在他的肩窝，嘴唇贴上了他白皙的脖子，还不时地伸出舌头偷偷舔一下，他沙哑道：“师尊，我好难受。”

“你……”楚晚宁想大声呵斥他，让他放开，但是墨燃低哑的嗓音在他耳边响起时，他竟还听出了几分委屈的意味，而且当他舔吻着他的脖子时，他的腰竟不自觉地软了几分，训斥的话语顿时哽在喉头，怎么也说不出口。

哼，伪君子！

踏仙君看得心头火起，无耻小人，惯会用这种戏码！

被踏仙君这般看着自己与墨燃亲热，楚晚宁羞耻地想抬手蒙住他的眼睛，奈何全身软绵绵地使不上半分力气，于是他之好闭上双眼，在墨燃怀里轻轻颤抖着。

“晚宁，”踏仙君几乎贴上了楚晚宁的唇瓣，“睁开眼睛看看本座。”

楚晚宁只装作没听见，只有扇子般浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，透露出主人的不安。

踏仙君也不强迫他，只在他的腰窝出摸了几把，一路向下握住了他的臀肉，时不时抚过那尚且紧闭着的穴口。

“不！”楚晚宁猛然睁开眼睛，想要按住踏仙君作乱的手。

“怎么？他能搞你本座就不行？”踏仙君酸气直冒，手上动作更加粗暴，掐得他的臀肉如蜜桃般泛起了粉粉的红色。

“墨燃……”楚晚宁不想与胡搅蛮缠的踏仙君多费唇舌，只好转头朝墨宗师道，“快……快停下。”  
“师尊，我也想停下，可是……”墨燃抓住楚晚宁修长的双手，往自己下身摸去，“你感受到了吗？它真的很想要你。”

前有狼后有虎，楚晚宁生出了一点想哭的冲动，羞耻得想哭。同时被两个人……虽然都是墨燃，但是还是太羞耻了。墨燃已经离开了他的肩窝，自上而下一路吻到了他的脊背，舔着他敏感细嫩的皮肤，踏仙君则自他紧实的小腹往上啃吻着，狠狠吸住他轻颤的乳尖，一只手则粗暴地捏住他另一边揉搓着，一面温柔，一面狂暴，很快，楚晚宁一双狭长的凤眼便染上了泪水，他不自觉地呻吟出声，更添几分春情。

“你们……混账，快……快停下。”楚晚宁的本意是严厉地喝止这两个大逆不道的孽徒，可惜，他现在的声音如同罩上了一层水雾，尾音不自觉地拉长，听起来倒是像在口是心非。

“师尊不喜欢吗？”墨燃的手绕过楚晚宁的腰际抚上了他的半软的性器，上上下下地套弄着，直到楚晚宁再也承受不住地在他手中颤颤巍巍地站了起来，“可是明明很舒服不是吗？”

楚晚宁挣扎着，绵软的双手搭上了踏仙君的肩头，企图将他推开，但踏仙君却坏心地重重一吸，他登时便受了刺激，反射性地挺起上身，仿佛欲拒还迎地将自己送入他的口中。

“装什么？”踏仙君终于放开了他可怜兮兮的乳尖，撬开他洁白的贝齿吮了一下他的舌尖道，“你很爽吧？这里都被本座玩得快破皮了，真可怜。”

说着，踏仙君轻车熟路地翻出来一罐混着药香的脂膏，用手指挖了一块便迫不及待地插进了楚晚宁身下那个小穴内，在里面翻搅着。

墨燃听见楚晚宁抑制不住的闷哼，忍不住将他的头转过来，那满脸泛红情欲深重的模样又哪里有半分死生之巅一代宗师的模样呢？于是他低下头，吻着他的眉心、鼻尖，一直到那湿润的唇瓣，

追逐着他的舌尖。趁他一时失神，墨燃蘸了那罐脂膏，在穴口打了一个转，便毫不犹豫地插了进去，这样的动作与踏仙君如出一辙。

“啊……”楚晚宁后知后觉地察觉出来，那两个人竟然……竟然一起插入了他的身体里，“不要……”

或许这对楚晚宁来说真的太过于羞耻，他被刺激得双眼含泪，眼泪顺着绯红的眼角滑落下来，随即就被踏仙君舔掉了。

“现在就爽哭了？跟着可有你哭的时候。”

两个人的手指在他的体内搅弄着，肠壁内每一寸都被毫无保留地摸了个遍，楚晚宁扭着臀想逃，却被两个人猛地按了回去，插得更狠，更快，几乎是用手指便将他玩得溃不成军。

等到扩张得差不多后，踏仙君十分阴险地抬起了楚晚宁一条修长紧致的大腿，抵住早已湿润松软的穴口，严丝合缝地将自己撞了进去，后穴突如其来的饱胀感让楚晚宁轻叫出声，不自觉地拽紧了身下的被褥。

他一进去便急不可待地动了起来，还未等楚晚宁适应那硕大的性器，便一下接一下更深更重地顶了进去。

“晚宁，你好紧，无论被搞了多少次还是那么紧，”他偏头亲吻着楚晚宁纤细的脚踝，“本座插得你舒服吗？说啊！”

楚晚宁当然不会回答他，事实上，他被墨燃从后面抱着，又被踏仙君钳住胯部狠命插着，换言之就是墨燃看着他被踏仙君插入狠操，虽然他们是同一个人，但是这种情况下楚晚宁已经羞耻得受不住了，拼命想躲开，但是踏仙君干得实在是太狠了，顶得他又酸又麻，难以言喻的快感刺激着他每一条神经，他根本使不上力气，墨燃又将他抱得紧，他根本无法逃脱。

错失先机，墨燃自然是十分懊恼，他朝踏仙君使了个眼色，他们本就是一个人，踏仙君当然知道他在想什么，他本不打算理会，反正楚晚宁现在再他身下被他撞得失神，他深深地埋在楚晚宁里面，享受着被包裹着的极致快感，这种时候谁愿意理会那个伪君子？

但是，那个卑鄙小人竟绕到楚晚宁面前抬起他的下巴引他伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔舐吮吸着，楚晚宁的双臂不禁环上了他的脖子，喉间溢出细碎的呻吟，被分去了大半的注意力。  
无耻小人！

踏仙君不情不愿地就着插入的姿势将楚晚宁翻了个身，让他手肘支在床上臀部高高翘起，他能清晰地看见楚晚宁的小穴如何被他的家伙撑大，贪婪地吮吸着他的粗长。

墨燃捧起楚晚宁的脸，耷拉着眼角，嘶哑道：“师尊，我这里好难受？怎么办，师尊帮帮我好不好？”  
帮？怎么帮？

楚晚宁一双凤眼笼上了一层薄薄的泪水，他看着墨燃支得高高的性器，想必是十分难受的。可是难受又该怎么帮他呢？将他放进自己湿软的小穴里？但是那里正吞吐着踏仙君的巨物，不愿松口。

他想起了那一夜的暴雨，他与墨燃在客栈初次的那一夜，于是他慢慢低下头，张开殷红的唇瓣将墨燃那高高翘起的巨物含了进去。

但是墨燃实在是太大了，他只能含进去一个头部，他抬眸看了一眼墨燃的神情，只见他咬着牙似乎是忍得十分辛苦，楚晚宁狠狠心，伸手握住他的柱身，像吃糖人一样舔弄着。

“晚宁……”墨燃抚摸着他柔顺的黑发，“再吮一下它，就像吃糖葫芦一样，好不好？”

都这种时候了，还问好不好？他还能说不好吗？

于是楚晚宁红着耳朵低下头吮吸着它的头部，手上还套弄着墨燃的巨大，时不时抚过两颗囊袋。

“啊……”看着楚晚宁为他做到这种地步，其实心理快感远胜于生理快感，“师尊，你真棒，再快点。”

看到楚晚宁心甘情愿地帮那个墨宗师含，踏仙君更是妒火中烧，更加用力地握住楚晚宁的细腰，一下一下，又快又狠地捣弄着他的穴口，他比楚晚宁自己还熟悉他的身体，于是他找准他体内最

为敏感的那点，狠狠摩擦着，激得楚晚宁的喉间不断溢出绵软的呻吟。

“啊……”楚晚宁含混不清地道，“不要了，太、太快了，慢一点、慢一点。”

踏仙君知道他的楚妃最是口是心非，于是不仅没有慢下来，反而更加猛烈地插了进去，每一次都会擦过那最为敏感的一点，刺激得小穴不住收缩，将他含得更紧。

“还说不要，你下面明明将本座咬得那么紧。”

踏仙君一下一下地顶弄着他，俯身贴着他的后背在他耳边道：“都射给你好不好？你来替本座好好含着。”

说着便猛地一顶，尽数喷洒在小穴最深处，楚晚宁被他的滚烫刺激得与他一起射了出来，洒在了墨燃的小腹上。

经过一场激烈情事的楚晚宁无力地瘫倒在床上，可是墨燃还没下去，他憋得难受极了，刚才甚至想将踏仙君这个王八蛋一脚踢下床将他废了。

妈的，怎么这么久！

墨燃亲亲热热地吻着楚晚宁的白皙的手腕，抬起他一条酸软的大腿，还没等楚晚宁喘过气来，就一下子又深又狠地插了进去。

“啊……师尊，你里面好舒服，咬得我好紧。”他着便也猛地顶弄起来，恨不能将那两个被楚晚宁爱抚过的囊袋也一同塞进去。

踏仙君看得眼热，刚发泄过的性器又硬了起来，他的手指摸索到那两人的交合之处，不知道这个小穴还容不容得下……

似乎是察觉到了他的意图，楚晚宁惊恐地瞪大双眼，哑着嗓子道：“不要，不可能的，会坏掉的……”他们那么大，会死的……

或许是楚晚宁的样子实在是太可怜了，踏仙君讪讪地收回手，道：“本座有分寸，不会弄坏你的，本座可舍不得，弄坏了本座操谁去？”

踏仙君说着从用膝盖顶开他的双腿，直直地插进了他的腿缝之间，然后用力拢上。

“夹紧点，”踏仙君用力拍了一下他的臀，“本座出不来你这个小穴可要遭殃了，你也不想被两根一起插吧？”

楚晚宁眼角都是泪痕，他跪在床上，一边承受着墨燃的顶撞，一边合拢双腿被踏仙君挤进去前后疯狂动作着，擦得他嫩白的大腿一片通红。他觉得自己快要疯掉了，浑身上下都被眼前这两个男人亵玩着、把控着，仿佛自己已经不属于自己，被玩到麻木，忘却羞耻，只被动地承受着着铺天盖地的快感，可是，真的快要受不住了……

他们都那么大、那么热、那么硬，一前一后地插进他的身体里，玩遍他全身每一寸肌肤，已经够了，不能再多了……

楚晚宁的泪水控制不住地从眼中掉落，他眼神呆滞，脑子里一片空白，任由他们将自己摆弄成各种姿势，他全身布满红痕，在雪白肌肤的映衬下显得格外触目惊心。

天色很暗，夜似乎还很长。


End file.
